The present invention is directed to a transportable service lift which is especially useful in lifting and transporting fork lifts, light trucks and other such vehicles. The present invention is an improvement over a prior art service lifts sold by Tilt-Or-Lift, Incorporated of Maumee, Ohio, including the Model V-13-A service lift. The prior art service lift is designed to allow complete access to the underparts of vehicles such as fork lifts, industrial trucks and motor vehicles for lubrication, repair or part replacement. When using the prior art service lift, the vehicle is driven onto the service lift. The vehicle is raised to an elevated position so that maintenance can be performed while standing under the vehicle. This prior art service lift is usually bolted or otherwise secured to the floor and is not easily transported or moved to a different area. Accordingly, the vehicles that are to be serviced must be brought to the lift for servicing needs. For many industrial vehicles, such as fork lifts, it is difficult and time consuming to either drive or transport the vehicle to the lift for servicing.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved service lift that is transportable and can be taken to where the vehicles are located to perform service work. The transportable service lift includes a removable wheel and axle assembly so that the service lift is easily transportable, and yet is very stable when the service lift is used to service a vehicle.